Last Kiss
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Motto 2nd single (1999) }} Last Kiss (ラストキッス) is the debut single of Morning Musume's first subgroup, Tanpopo. It was released on November 18, 1998, as an 8 cm CD by Zetima with the catalog number EPDE-1014. It reached number two on the Japan Oricon charts. It sold 129.640 copies in it’s first week, selling a total of 301.600 copies. The song was later featured in the group's first album Tanpopo 1 (along with the album version of it) and in their second album All of Tanpopo. It was also featured as the first ending theme to the anime Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Tracklist #Last Kiss #Jikan yo Tomare (時間よ止まれ; I Wish Time Stood Still) #Last Kiss (Instrumental) Featured Members *Ishiguro Aya *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari Single Information ;Last Kiss *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Konishi Takao *Guitar: Korenaga Koichi *Manipulator: Katsuura Go *Strings: Kinbara Chieko Group *Chorus: Tanpopo, Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: KABA. ;Jikan yo Tomare *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Last Kiss *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ - Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ TV Performances * 1998.11.08 ASAYAN * 1999.01.03 ASAYAN Cover Versions *An English version of Last Kiss was recorded in 2002 by Charlotte (Soul II Soul) for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project!. *The song was covered on Juice=Juice's album First Squeeze! by Takagi Sayuki and Miyamoto Karin. *There is an official remix of this track, it can be found on the album CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 301,600 Trivia * First press: one out of four trading cards. *With this single, Tanpopo has the fourth highest selling debut single in all of Hello! Project, excluding shuffle units. *With this single, Tanpopo has the fourth highest first week sales for a debut single in all of Hello! Project, excluding shuffle units. *The PV debuted on ASAYAN on November 15, 1998. Comments Tsunku’s comment about the single: Tanpopo (dandelions) can be blooming anywhere you see, and from a small child to a senior citizen, anyone is familiar with them. There is no strict season for dandelions, (and they can bloom and survive even in between the small cracks of buildings in a big harsh city environment). For those reasons, I think they are really awesome. For some people, dandelions are just another weeds with a height of about 20cm, but under the surface, they have much longer roots than the small heights. When they crave for water, they make efforts to grow their roots longer and deeper. The efforts they make in unseen areas are what are so wonderful about dandelions. '' ''This time, I am producing three girls, Iida, Ishiguro and Yaguchi. I would like these three girls to be recognzed by lots of people, and make plenty of efforts in the hidden areas, just like the dandelions. The three girls have distinctively different voices from Morning Musume. That’s why Tanpopo is so interesting. '' ''“Last Kiss” has a unique sound no one can imitate. I hope they discover themselves as “Tanpopo” while they still remember themselves and maintain their other identities as Morning Musume. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Last Kiss, Jikan yo Tomare cs:Last Kiss da:Last Kiss de:Last Kiss es:Last Kiss fr:Last Kiss it:Last Kiss ja:ラストキッス Category:Tanpopo Singles Category:1998 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Gold Certification